Family Bleed
by Mikyharu
Summary: Repost dari wattpad Kepala keluarga yang sepertimu? Tidak pantas hidup! [ Lee Hi/Lee Ha yi] (Complete)


Sepasang kaki menyusuri lorong gelap, langkahnya menuntun sang pemilik untuk segera mengakhiri perjalanan. Ia membeku ketika sampai pada titik henti lorong. Dia adalah seorang gadis belia dengan rambut yang terurai dan bergelombang. Tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan.

.

.

.

.

 **Family Bleed © Mikyharu**

.

.

.

.

Sampailah dia di rumah. Ketika ingin membuka pintu, secuil keraguan mengganjal dihati. Tetapi pada akhirnya tangan mungilnya menarik gagang pintu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hayi? Kau baru pulang sekolah nak?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tinggal di rumah itu, "Tidak mau makan dulu?" lanjutnya dengan menatap penuh rasa cemas.

Namun, Gadis yang bernama Lee Ha Yi terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan wanita itu. Dirinya langsung memasuki kamar tanpa sepatah kata.

Malam yang sepi, tiba-tiba terasa bising ketika sebuah suara dari seorang pria yang sangat familiar tertangkap oleh pendengaran Hayi.

"Kenapa kau selalu pulang larut malam? Apa kau tidak kasian pada anakmu hah?!"

"Aku bekerja. Kau tahu sendiri."

"Bekerja? Kau bilang mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi itu kau sebut bekerja?"

"Sudah diam! Dasar kau pelacur!"

"Kau ..Kenapa ..hiks."

"SETIDAKNYA PIKIRKAN ANAKMU!"

PLAKK

"Berani kau membentakku hah? BRENGSEK! KU BUNUH KAU!"

"..." Hayi mendengar semuanya di balik pintu kamar.

Kata-kata kasar itu, suara pukulan itu, hampir setiap hari ia mendengarnya. Setiap malam, selalu saja kata-kata kasar itu terngiang di otaknya. Kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan untuk ibunya tercinta dari seorang pria yang merupakan ayah? Bukan. Pria itu bukanlah ayahnya.

Tubuhnya merosot, cairan bening lagi-lagi keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa hidup seperti di neraka. Ibunya tercinta selalu disakiti oleh pria brengsek itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya bisa menangis.

Hayi memeluk lututnya, cairan bening terus mengalir seiring dengan suara-suara yang semakin nyaring terdengar.

"Pelacur! Kau punya uangkan? Cepat berikan padaku!"

"Tidak! Tidak akan! Uang itu untuk—akhhh sakit! Lepas! Rambutku.. Ku mohon! Hiks.. Lepas!"

"Cepat berikan!"

Hayi memeluk lututnya erat. Berhenti menangis. Ia merenungkan keadaan keluarganya.

Tidak mengerti, kenapa pria itu selalu menyakiti Ibunya? Kenapa pria itu selalu datang dan meminta uang pada Ibunya? Bukankah pria itu adalah seorang kepala keluarga? Mengapa seorang kepala keluarga menyiksa keluarganya sendiri? Pria itu mungkin bukanlah bagian dari keluarganya.

Karena menurut buku-buku yang dia baca. Kepala keluarga tidak seharusnya begini. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan yang seharusnya. Ini harus dihentikan. Tidak bisa jika terus begini.

Hayi menggertakan giginya, pelukan pada lututnya semakin erat. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun kali ini pandangannya sangatlah berbeda. Pandangan dengan sorot yang mengerikan.

Waktu terus berjalan, suara-suara aneh itu tidak terdengar lagi. Suasana malam akhirnya benar-benar terasa sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa bunyi-bunyian diluaran yang terdengar. Terkadang bunyi kendaraan yang melintas atau hanya sekedar suara dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Hayi tampak masih terjaga. Mungkin karena semalam suntuk ia tidak tidur, matanya jadi terlihat bengkak. Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan.

Namun, Hayi sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Meski keadaannya sekarang sangatlah tidak baik. Bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari mayat hidup.

Malam ini pun hampir berakhir. Hayi terlihat beranjak dari lantai. Ia melangkah perlahan. Kemudian berhenti setelah merasa langkahnya terhalang oleh sebuah meja belajar. Ternyata Hayi mengambil sebuah gunting. Mengapa ia mengambil gunting? Masih belum diketahui. Yang jelas sekarang Hayi mulai berjalan lagi, ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar, dan langsung keluar tanpa menutup pintu. Apa yang akan Hayi lakukan? Dengan membawa guting, keadaan yang berantakan, dan ia melangkah menuju seorang pria yang tertidur di sofa?

Hayi akan..

..membunuh?

Hayi berhenti tepat di samping pria yang semalam menyiksa Ibu nya. Ia menunduk, semakin mempererat genggaman. Hayi menatap tubuh pria itu dengan sorot mata yang berkilat.

"KAU BUKAN AYAHKU!"

SLEB—gunting mendarat tepat di daerah vital di sekitar dada pria itu.

Pria itu langsung tersadar. Bola matanya terbelalak, melihat sesosok gadis disampingnya dan gunting yang tertancap di dadanya. Suara pria itu tercekat, ia sekarat.

Hayi sangat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Tangannya bergetar. Noda darah ada di pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa membunuh pria brengsek itu. Namun, rasa bersalah mulai menghantuinya. Bisikan-bisikan negatif mulai terdengar.

[ Pembunuh! ] [ Orang jahat! ] [ Sampah masyarakat! ]

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benaknya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SALAH!" ia berteriak, sembari menutup kedua telinganya. Namun, kata-kata itu masih saja terngiang di kelapanya.

Hayi ambruk, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia terus berteriak tanpa henti.

AKU BUKAN ORANG JAHAT!"

[ Kau orang jahat! ]

"TIDAK!"

[ Orang tidak berguna! ]

"HENTIKAN!"

[ Mati saja kau! ]

"AAAAA! BERHENTII!"

"Hayi?" Ibunya melihat semua yang Hayi perbuat.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ok, story ini hanya oneshoot yg mungkin gaje –"

Niatnya sih mau dibikin sequel dgn tambahan cast member iKON

Tapi kira2 ada yg minat gak ya?


End file.
